A control device for controlling the printing of webs of material is known from DE 198 56 675 A1. An analysis table, with a group of keys for individually controlling the opening and closing of ink duct screws, is provided. The spacing of the keys from one another corresponds to the physical spacing of the respective ink duct screws.
A control element, which is situated beneath a sheet of paper that has been inspected by the press operator, and which is brought into a position that corresponds to a strip of the printed image that is to be corrected is disclosed in DE 42 16 440 B4. An automatic recognition system adjusts the relevant ink key for this zone and also for adjacent zones.
DE 10 2004 018 743 A1 discloses a device for visualizing ink metering element settings using a number of display devices. The number of display devices corresponds to the number of ink metering elements.
An ink metering device is known from DE 10 2004 022 700 B3. A panoramic ink zone, which is located between two single pages, is assigned on a display screen to both a display bar for one printed page and to a display bar for the other printed page. To prevent a contradictory adjustment via one and the same control element, a mean value for the two values that are desired by the press operator is determined. The mean value is taken into account by the shared control element.
DE 10 2004 054 599 A1 discloses a forme cylinder of a printing press. The forme cylinder supports a plurality of printing formes side by side in the axial direction.